RWBY Snapshots
by OverDude12
Summary: A collection of one-shots straight from RWBY and the insane mind of me. Prompts/requests welcome. Ch. 10: THE STORM HAS BEGUN!
1. Jaune shreds!

**Jaune is a guitarist!**

Pyrrha felt like an overused dust crystal.

She had barely gotten any sleep within the last 18 hours, she had missed every drop of coffee at breakfast, AND she had to deal with Cardin badgering Velvet, _again_. Fortunately it was the saturday, and she could just jump in bed without a care in the world.

But there was one care she couldn't get rid of: Jaune. Of course.

She hadn't seen him all day, even when she woke up, he wasn't there. There was a note saying something about buying certain things, but she couldn't remember what. And she had been worrying about him all day.

Those worries were escalated when she turned into her team's hallway and saw the door open. She ran forward, stopping just short of the doorframe. Leaning against the wall, she peeked in, _almost_ gasping.

She saw Jaune with a guitar in his lap, a guitar amplifier at his feet, and his scroll in tablet mode on top of the amp, with some app she didn't recognize open. The guitar and scroll were connected to the amp, while he adjusted the… 7 string guitar?

He looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. "This is for you, Pyrrha" he began, "and this is An Erisian Autumn."

 _An Erisian Autumn?_ Pyrrha wondered, while Jaune pressed something on his scroll. It started with drumstick count. _What does that-_

She couldn't finish her thought, as Jaune started playing, but in a strange way. Instead of picking the guitar, he started tapping the strings with both hands, the pick lying useless beside him. It went slow for a few seconds, before the background music started picking up. It didn't take long for Jaune to speed up as well, and move to the thicker strings. But as soon as he went to them, he climbed back to the thinner strings, and bent the last string he touched, before grabbing the pick and bouncing the whammy-bar, and Jaune lost Pyrrha there.

She looked up at his face, to see that he was completely calm, she had never seen him this relaxed. Someone else trying this would be sweating their aura off, but him? Nope. He was fine. It looked so hard to her, but it almost seemed that it was second nature to him.

It couldn't have been his sisters, they were all into classical music. This did sound a bit fantastical, but it was rock, and usually rock and classical don't mix. Also, this didn't have any words, another classical trait. So maybe this was _influenced_ by classical? Pyrrha wasn't sure. But she just smiled, enjoying this moment.

 _ **A couple minutes later, Jaune POV**_

As Jaune finished the last riff, he let out a breath he didn't realise he had been had been practicing this for only four hours, but he felt like he had known it all his life. Well, that was partially true, but still. "So, Pyrrha," he recited, "What do you think?"

"It's… it's beautiful."

He almost fell off the bed, he jumped so bad. He spun towards the door, and sure enough, THE Pyrrha Nikos was leaning on the doorframe. Had she seen him practicing!? This was supposed to be a surprise for her! And… and…

"Jaune, that was the best guitar playing I've ever seen. Absolutely beautiful. But… why me?"

Jaune was confused. "W-what?"

"I mean…" She stood up. "Why would you dedicate it to me? I appreciate it, but why?"

Jaune looked down at the pedals at his feet. His cheeks felt like liquidized red dust crystals had been poured onto them, and they probably looked like that too. He sighed, and just let the words flow.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for valentine's day…"

She gasped. Jaune was too wrapped up in his embarrassment to hear her high heels clacking against the floor towards him. He only noticed when he was tackled onto the bed by the ecstatic redhead.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She kept on cry-yelling.

After recovering from his shock, he hugged her back. "You're welcome."

 **I couldn't think of anything better, I'm sorry. If you want to listen to the actual song (yes it's real) Look up An Erisian Autumn by Angel Vivaldi, it's awesome. Also, yes, I have turned to one shots, sue me. Requests welcome, of course. I might turn this into RWBY/Overwatch one shots, but probably not. Bye-bye now!**


	2. Jacques cries!

**Weiss gives her dad a piece of her mind through a letter! (song-fic for Numb by Linkin Park)**

Jacques Schnee walked through the halls of his mansion, pondering his family.

He had been doing that a lot since his argument with his daughter, Weiss. She had been so rebellious ever since she came back from Beacon. Perhaps the girls she called Ruby, Blake and Yang had done something to her that made her this way. Maybe her sister visiting was what did it for her, although he doubted that. He didn't know what it was, but she had definitely changed. That's why he was going to her room, to talk to her about what happened at Beacon.

The door was within arms reach now. Instead of barging in like he normally did, he decided to knock. He rarely did this, but he felt… guilty, to be honest. Guilty that he had slapped his own daughter, and given her position to a son he never loved. He sighed, and knocked on her door.

"Weiss?" He called in. "This is your father. Would you mind if we talked?"

No answer. He waited for a couple moments before calling again. "Weiss, please, I just want to chat."

Still none. "Hello?"

He put his ear to the door. There was no sound coming out of it, and he wondered if she was asleep. No, that was stupid, Klein would have woken her up by now. He jiggled the handle, realising it was open all along. He pushed it open, and saw no sign of Weiss.

Perhaps she was in the dining room? He made a motion to go out the door, but noticed something on the bed. Moving to get a closer look, he saw that it was an envelope with _Father_ written on one side. Picking it up, he turned it around, seeing Weiss' seal closing it. Assuming it was for him, he opened it up, taking out the letter inside, and read it.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I have to get something off my chest; I'm tired of just following your orders, singing because you told me to, learning things I don't want or need to know, not able to speak my mind, not even able to decide whether to help others or not! I've lost hope for my family and my name, and I feel lost under the mistreatment and greed this company has fallen to. Your expectations of me are so much higher than what I can achieve, and you_ require _me to walk in your shoes constantly. Is everything I do that's worthwhile a mistake to you? It's as if you want this flame inside of me smothered! Are you afraid of losing control of me? Because every time you tighten your grip, the farther away I slip, and that's what has happened. Your view of what I should be has blinded you to what I am. Another person. And although you may be disappointed in who I am now, I know that you know how I feel. Yes, mother told me how her father couldn't stand you. But to be honest, I've felt this way for a long time; so long, in fact, that I've become numb to you. Your presence has no affect on me anymore. You've worn me out; yet at the same time, made me even more sensitive. If you don't understand, I want to be more like me and be less like you, Father. Goodbye._

 _Weiss_

Although he would never admit it, he was crying. Jacques Schnee, the man responsible for the faunus labor, the horrible business partners, and the insanely high dust prices, was crying because his daughter ran away.

When he was done crying, he looked around her room, seeing no scroll. So she took it with her. Good. He took out his own, and selected Weiss' contact. _Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… "Hello?"_ Weiss asked, making Jacques smile.

"Hello, Weiss," he said.

" _Look, Father,"_ Weiss snapped, " _I'm not coming back. I'm not your little robot anymore."_

"I know," He replied. "And I'm sorry."

"… _What?"_

"I got the letter. Can we talk about Beacon?"

 **Well, it was more than just the letter I guess, but hey, at least Weiss' dad isn't as heartless as it seems! And since I didn't put this here last chapter, reviews, follows, and favorites are welcome, even though they aren't needed. Bye-bye!**


	3. Not your average fairy tale

**Genderbent Arkos! (Request for ObeliskX)**

"Dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!" Pyrrhos screamed, as he ran from an angry pack of beowolves. He had just been having a bad day, when BOOM! Beowolves. Seriously?

What the hell?

He jumped a log and kept running. Looking back he counted four… five… six beowolves. He had only ever dealt with four by himself. And his aura was almost depleted, so… *doing math in his head* he would only be able to fight one off. Dammit. Again.

"AGH!" He screeched, getting hit by the closest beowolf. He flew into a tree, breaking his left arm. And that meant his aura was out. Of course.

He watched as they got closer, licking their lips. Was this the end for him? He hoped not, but at that moment, hope seemed weaker than a wet noodle. But still, he hoped.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone yelled. Both the beowolves and Pyrrhos looked to see who it was.

It was a blonde, human girl with breast and shoulder plates on, and besides that, basically casual clothes. She was armed with a sword and crest-shaped shield, both distinctly white and gold. She was waving her arms in the air, still holding on to the sword and shield, which both looked pretty heavy to him. "Come get it, you a-holes!" She taunted, causing Pyrrhos to chuckle. She was an idiot _and_ didn't swear. He kinda found it cute.

The beowolves roared, and ran straight at her. She put up her shield, which had two yellow arcs on it. She looked the nearest beowolf in the eye, provoking it into going even faster.

She ran towards it, and entering into a slide, she sliced it longwise. Quickly getting back up, she stabbed another through the head, and hit another across the face with her shield. She pulled her sword out of the one already stabbed, and embedded it in the previously mentioned hit-across-the-face-with-her-shield grimm.

Pyrrhos saw one grimm running towards her. Thinking quick, he transferred Milo into it's rifle setting, and aimed. Pulling the trigger, he almost hit the girl, but fortunately, it was just far enough to kill the grimm. The girl looked up, waved, and continued fighting. Pyrrhos tried waving back, but it really hurt, for some reason. He looked at his arm, which wasn't only broken, but was also bleeding! "Well, crap," He muttered. After a few seconds, he passed out.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Pyrrhos slowly opened his eyes, to see the girl above him on her hands and knees. It was an awkward position, true, but now he could actually get a good look at her face. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. Blue. Just incredibly blue. That's all he could think to describe them. Nothing but…

"You okay?"

Well that snapped him out of his thoughts, damn. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," He told her. He started getting up on his elbows, making the girl sit back on his legs. "Thanks for saving me back there, by the way."

"No problem," She chuckled. Why was she so cute to him? "I'm Joan, by the way. What's your name?"

"Uhh…" Pyrrhos mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid in front of her. "I'm Pyrrhos. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, then awkwardly got up. "Which way back to Vale?" Pyrrhos asked. "I kind of got lost running from the grimm."

Joan looked around. "Hmm… I remember that tree," She said, pointing at a certain gnarled tree. "So… it's this way!"

They started walking in the direction of Vale. "Y'know, you remind me of someone…" Joan said after a while.

"Yeah? Who?"

"The guy on most of Pumpkin Petra's Marshmallow Flakes cereal boxes. Ever seen him?"

Smirking, he looked at Joan sidelong, with that isn't-it-obvious kind of look. Joan screamed.

"YOU'RE HIM!? OH MY GOSH I HAD _SUCH_ A CRUSH ON YOU WHEN I WAS FIFTEEN!"

Pyrrhos backed up a little, not used to screaming fangirls. You'd expect him to be, because stereotypes and all, but nope. He was lucky enough to be fangirl free.

"That's… kind of creepy," he admitted. "Usually I thought I was just a face on a box to most people. Nope, you existed."

"Are you kidding!? Four other girls in my grade were fans of you too! As well as basically the entire 7th grade!"

"Um… wow. I uh… didn't know I was so popular."

Joan laughed, hard. After a moment, Pyrrhos started laughing as well. "Yeah, you definitely were. I can tell you that much."

"Apparently." He looked to the horizon. The sun was going down. "We should get going. It's getting dark."

They restarted their walk to Vale. After a few minutes, Joan timidly slid her hand into Pyrrhos'. He glanced down at her hand in his, smiled, and just kept walking.

 **Ugh, endings are a pain in the ass. And middles. And beginnings. Hell, THIS is a pain in the ass! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. Especially ObeliskX, he's cool. Request, review, and follow if you want to! Bye!**


	4. I'm not an Animal Pt 1

**WARNING: Graphic elements and language. Reader Discretion advised.**

Do you have a word that you hate being called? For some it's chicken, for some it's coward, for some it's that despicable 'N' word… but for Blake Belladonna, it's being called an animal.

And that's exactly what she was called the night she ran.

Junior's club, 11:34 PM, Friday. Blake was sitting at the bar, waiting for Yang to get off the dance floor and actually sit down for once. Having something light to drink, she didn't want to risk one of those legendary hangovers like what you read about in YA novels. Or just A novels. Nevermind.

She was reading a book at the far end of the bar before being disrupted when some rude men bumped into her, knocking the book out of her hand. Fortunately, she was just starting a new chapter, so she wasn't incredibly lost. But before she could get back to her book, she noticed something about the men: they were walking towards a fox faunus. Threateningly.

"Hey you!" One yelled at him. The faunus turned his head, looking confused. "Get out of here. Your kind shouldn't be treading where humans go."

Blake tried to signal the bartender to do something, but he was too busy cleaning glasses. She growled at him. He just shrugged.

"Well I'm not treading," The faunus shot back, "I'm sitting down, having a beer. I'll get you one, if you want. On my tab."

"Shut it!" Another man yelled, pushing him off his chair. He hit his head on another chair, but those men didn't stop there. One picked him up by his hair, and slammed his head on the bar.

Blake stood up and ran towards the man grabbing the faunus' hair, and pushed him away. "Leave him alone!" She yelled at the man. "He didn't do anything!"

The one that originally yelled at the faunus stomped towards her. "Get out of the way," He growled, "NOW."

"Why?" She dared him. "So I can let the White Fang put more prices on your ugly heads!?"

A couple of the men shifted, taking her point. But the leader, as she had deduced, kept on pushing. "I don't care. Now move."

"NO." She turned the faunus over, taking a look at his face. His nose was swollen and bleeding, he had a black eye, and his right cheek had collapsed. He was wheezing hard, and had coughed up some blood. She was about to ask what she could do, but one of the men pulled off her - FUCK.

"Hey! Give that back you bastard!" She screamed, turning around and lunging at the grabber.

"Well whaddaya know! She's a faunus too!" One laughed, keeping her away from the man with her bow.

"Fuck you!" She yelled, getting past the first man and grabbing her bow.

"Oh man, kitty's got claws," Another snorted. She shot him a glare, and he shut up.

"Kitty? Hardly," The leader snickered. "More like a wild animal."

Blake froze. She slowly turned her head towards the leader, eyes savage. "What did you just call me?"

"A wild animal," He repeated. "Something wrong with that?"

She lunged towards him, pulling out Gambol Shroud. "I!" She screamed, cutting his head off. "AM!" She turned around and shot two in the head. "NOT!" One ran towards her, but she lunged and sliced his legs in half. "A!" She threw gambol shroud at two of them, pulling and ripping them in half. "FUCKING!" The last one was behind her, and when she caught Gambol Shroud, she pulled out the katana and sliced him in half, long-wise. "ANIMAL!"

When she finished, she was breathing heavy, and sweating like a pig. She looked over at the faunus, who was staring at her, even though he still had to partially lie on the bar. The bartender was staring at her as well. And when she looked around, everyone was staring at her. Nobody dancing. Nobody drinking. Nobody moving. Everyone just staring. Including Yang.

Yang. Oh my god. _Yang had seen her do it_.

Blake heard sirens. Panicking, she put Gambol Shroud on her back and ran. Yang yelled something at her, but she didn't hear. All she could hear was sirens and her heartbeat.

 _That's not me,_ She screamed at herself. _I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!_

As soon as she stepped outside, cop cars were rounding the corner. Thinking fast, she threw Gambol Shroud at the roof of Junior's club and jumped. Phasing onto the roof, she ran downtown. _I'm not an animal,_ She kept on repeating in her head. _Right?_


	5. I'm not an Animal Pt 2

"BLAKE!" Yang screamed, helplessly watching as her partner ran out into the streets of Vale. Running after her, the only thing she found outside was cop cars. One officer got out of his car, and ran up to her.

"What happened!?" He yelled. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang saw a small piece of hair - black hair. Blake's hair.

"She ran away," She mumbled, dropping to her hands and knees. She started crying. "She's gone."

The next week was the most disastrous of team RW(B)Y's life. Weiss had made a surprising dent in her fortune making "Reward for lost person" flyers, Ruby was incredibly stressed without the help of her quiet yet wise teammate, and Yang… she was obliterated.

Her grades were at an all time low, she barely talked to anyone anymore, never made any jokes whatsoever, and both Ruby _and_ Weiss could swear that they heard crying every night in their room. In basic terms, Yang wasn't Yang anymore. Even when she got the call.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the scroll's speaker. She was lying on her bed in her clothes, trying not to think about Blake, and how much she missed her.

"Is this Yang Xiao Long?" A rather wheezy male voice asked.

"Yes," She groaned. "What is it?"

"I think I might have found Blake."

Yang bolted upright. "What!? Where!?"

"Warehouse 570. East part of town."

Also the other side of town. Crap. "Just a second," she told him, and texted Weiss. _Someone found Blake_ it said. She continued to send her the phone number. "Okay. Payment's coming."

She shoved the scroll in her pocket and grabbed her keys. She ran out into the hallway, and all the way to the mini-parking lot on campus, shoving students out of the way. Driving her motorcycle to the landing pad, she barely got on the last airship to Vale in time. She was fidgeting the whole way.

When they finally got there, Yang broke at least three speed limits just getting off the airship. But she didn't care. She had to get to Blake.

Blake shivered in the side room she was huddled in. But she didn't get a blanket (there were multiple boxes of them in this room by itself). Nor did she even attempt to warm up. She was just so scarred by what happened, that she didn't even try doing something like that. She had drunk water, but she hadn't eaten since monday.

This was because she had made the decision: She was just an animal. But she said to herself, So what? They already thought she was. It didn't make any difference in the end. One part of her disagreed, but she, herself, disagreed with that part. She hated herself. She wondered how everyone could be so happy. She thought of what people would think if she just, disappeared…

"Blake! Where are you!?"

She actually opened her eyes at this. Who was looking for her? She wasn't sure. But whoever was looking for her, she always had the same response: "Why are you looking for an animal!?"

"Blake, you're not an animal!" They yelled back. "You're my friend."

"A friend?" She laughed bitterly. "I don't have any of those anymore."

It was her "friend's" turn to laugh. Except this time, it was as if she had heard a hilarious joke. "Are you kidding? You have CFVY, And JNPR, and Ruby, and Weiss, and most of all, me."

It was Yang. How? She had seen her slaughter those men up-close. Shouldn't she be afraid of her? "Yang, get out of here. You don't belong here."

"Neither do you!"

Blake sighed. Yang could be stubborn at times. "Yang, I'm not kidding. Go home. Get a different B on the team. You don't need me."

Now she heard footsteps. _Dammit_ , she thought. Then she heard the doorknob turning. And Yang was in the same room as her. "Blake, of course I need you," She whispered, kneeling towards Blake. She could tell Yang was choking up. "We need you."

"Yang, please…" Blake turned towards her. "Just tell Ruby and Weiss that I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?" Yang was trying her hardest to not explode. "Making a mistake? We all do that."

Blake turned away again. "Sure, but when it involves killing multiple people, running from the police, and-"

"Saving my god-damn life? Yeah. Of course that's unforgivable."

Blake and Yang turned around to see who said that. It turned out to be the fox faunus from before, but this time, with a bandaged nose and a rabbit faunus beside him. She was clad in a police uniform, including a badge saying _Lt. Judy Hops_. "Nick, language," She whispered to him.

"Sorry, babe," he said. "We just wanted to say thank you for saving me from those racist ass- I mean, a-holes. They probably would have killed me were it not for… what's your name again?"

"Blake."

"Blake, right, sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. So thanks for that."

"Also, I'm giving you a pass for saving my boyfriend," Judy added. "On a normal day, you'd be in jail by now."

"Um… thanks," Blake muttered in surprise.

There was a moment of silence. "Well, see you around," Judy said, before they turned to leave. Yang decided to turn over in such a way that she was sitting next to Blake.

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back? You saw what I did first-hand."

Yang smiled, and turned towards her. "You wanna know the real reason?"

Blake turned back to her. "Of course. Why are you even-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Yang had dived at her and kissed her on the cheek.

 **Yang** just kissed her on the cheek. Yang **just** kissed her on the cheek. Yang just **kissed** her on the cheek. Yang just kissed **her** on the cheek. Yang just kissed her **on the cheek**. **YANG JUST KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!**

When Yang pulled back, Blake's head was similar to an apple with a wig on. "Is that enough of a reason for ya?" She asked.

Blake had to pinch herself to prove she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. "Y-Yang… I… um…"

Yang's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and put it to her ear. "Hello?… Oh, hey Rubes!… Yeah, I'm fine. I found Blake… She was in some warehouse on the east side. Why?… Um… Warehouse 570, I think… Well, it doesn't look like she's been eating in a while… Of course you have to share your cookies!… Well, true… Sure. Just a sec." She held the phone out to Blake. "Ruby wants to talk to you."

Blake timidly took it. "H-hello?"

" _Oh thank Oum! Are you okay?_ "

"Well… yeah. I'm fine."

Ruby sighed in relief. " _That's a relief. Listen; the whole school's been worrying about you._ "

"Um… really?"

" _Well, not everyone. You're more of a controversy, to be honest. Some people think it was justified, you just snapped and couldn't stop yourself; while others think you brutally murdered those guys without a goal._ "

"Well, both sides are partially right…"

" _So what really happened?_ "

Blake sighed. "It's… a long story."

As she reiterated the story to Ruby, Blake noticed Yang's face dropping. She was hearing a lot of details that she hadn't heard before, and it was probably a lot to carry for her. As she finished, Yang's eyes were watering.

" _Okay… thanks._ "

"Um, why?"

" _Well, to be honest, I was recording all of that to my phone, so now I can prove that it wasn't your fault._ "

"Oh… o-okay."

" _Well, um… bye._ "

"Bye."

Ruby hung up. Blake handed the phone back to Yang. A moment of awkward silence passed, before Blake spoke up. "Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something?"

"Sure."

Blake slowly leaned over to Yang, causing her head to turn. As slowly as she could, she kissed Yang, expecting to be rejected. To her surprise, she wasn't. Yang pushed back into the kiss, making Blake feel things she hadn't in a long time. Compassion. Bliss. Respect. Understanding. _Love_.

And it was this, that finally convinced her, that she wasn't an animal.


	6. After the Fairy Tail

**Reverse fan-service! (Request for ObeliskX (Yes another))**

"Can you hand me the boots, please?" Pyrrhos politely asked Joan from the changing stall.

Joan picked up the long boots and handed them to the armored hand reaching for them. Again it receded, and Joan could hear cloth rubbing against skin, which did terrible things in her mind.

They were in Vale about a week after initiation, just shopping for equipment and groceries. They were currently in an armory store, looking around for some new choices in the armor department. You can't be too diverse.

"Alright. How do I look?" Pyrrhos asked, walking out of the changing stall. To be quite honest, she thought it was perfect.

The silver chest plate stopped just above the stomach, giving Joan a very nice view of his washboard abs (that was an understatement, but it was all she could think of). The area around his groin was just small enough to make her have even more despicable thoughts. The rest of the armor fit snugly, not helping her imagination. In short, it looked like what would happen if spartans created bikinis. "I-it looks fine," Joan stuttered, blushing and looking away.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrhos asked, concerned. "You're having a nosebleed."

Joan dabbed around her nose, and sure enough, her nose was bleeding. "I-I'll go clean it up." She stood up and fast-walked towards the bathroom.

After cleaning up and "relieving" herself, she walked back out, seeing Pyrrhos standing at the door, with his normal armor on this time (thank Oum). He smiled, seeing she was alright, and led her out.

As they exited the store, they made small chat, just enjoying each others company. "Oh, I forgot to tell you…" He pulled something out of the bag that Joan didn't notice. "I bought that one silver set of armor."

Nobody really understood why Joan's combat grade went so low. All they knew was that it happened right after Pyrrhos got that new armor. But besides that, it was a mystery. Quite the mystery…

 **So, I have a new rule with the whole requests thing. You can only get two in before I'm like NOPE and walk away. Looking at you, ObeliskX. Bye!**


	7. Ruby the Pooh!

**Ruby the Pooh! (Request for DragonSlayerOfAwesomness)**

 _In the End, as you fade into the night…_

Blake pulled out her scroll as the familiar ringtone went off. She sighed, seeing that it was Yang. "Yang, what is it?" She asked, putting the scroll to her ear. She had to pull away from the sound coming from the other side, which was Yang laughing her butt off.

" _Blake!_ " Yang laughed. " _Get to the dorm! You need to see this!_ "

Blake sighed again, before heading to her dorm from the library. When she got there, what she found equally surprised her and almost made her laugh.

Ruby was stuck in the window, butt towards the room, with Yang doubled over laughing, and Weiss dabbing blood away from her nose. Which she was failing at, but still, she tried. "Dang it you guys!" Ruby yelled. "Help me!"

"What happened?!" Blake asked, trying not to laugh.

"She ate too many cookies!" Yang cackled, rolling on the floor.

"Seriously?" Blake asked, finally laughing, although still trying not to.

"I only had ten cookies!" Ruby yelled. "TEN!"

That was it. Blake started laughing really hard, doubling over. She knew Ruby had a cookie eating problem, but this was hilarious. Ten cookies and she was stuck in a window? The thought alone had her rolling on the floor with Yang. "Guys, stop laughing and HELP ME ALREADY!"

But they couldn't. They were too busy laughing. Except for Weiss, she was just trying to help a killer nosebleed she was having. It went like this for a couple hours, before Professor Goodwitch came and demanded to know what was going on. And even as she extracted Ruby, she was laughing at the reason Ruby was stuck. And for the next week, Ruby couldn't have any cookies.

 **The first time DSOA told me this idea, I literally started laughing out loud. So this was actually a lot of fun writing. Thanks for the prompt, man. This is a reminder that YOU can give me a prompt/idea/request, and I'll write it… probably. Bye!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the short chapters, I promise I'll get a longer one next time**


	8. Author Update

Hey guys,

So I know it's taking a bit longer than normal to pump this one out, but I promised a long chapter, so bear with me!

Also, this next one-shot deals with some themes I usually don't touch on, like homophobia and self-harm. If this makes you uncomfortable, you may not want to continue. But if you're brave, then read on! It's just that these subjects matter to me, and I'm not just going to sit by and watch people suffer for it.

Keep Djenting!

Over


	9. Concert pt 1

**Blake drags Yang to a concert! (it's original, holy shit!)**

It was a typical day in the RWBY dorm. Ruby was sitting on her bunk, doing maintenance on Crescent Rose, adding a couple mods to the barrel and blades. Weiss was studying at the desk in the room, as normal (she wouldn't let spring break get in the way of her grades!). Yang was listening to music on Blake's bed, a new band she liked called Ten Seconds of Autumn. And Blake, next to Yang, was browsing the internet on her laptop, calm as usual. But surprisingly, she was the one to break the silence.

Scratch that. Annihilate it.

"OH MY GOD!" Blake screamed out of nowhere, scaring her teammates.

"Dammit, Blake, you scared me," Yang scolded.

"Scared US," Weiss corrected. "What's gotten you so stupidly excited?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but LOOK!" she yelled, pointing at her screen. "Keith Abyss is doing a show here!"

There was a silence. "Y'know… Keith Abyss?" Even more. It seemed that only Blake knew what she was talking about. "The guy I've been talking about for the past month!?"

There was a universal "Oooooh…" in the room, as there was finally an understanding. Yes, Blake had been talking about this 'Keith Abyss' character for the past month, about his UsTube channel where he posted daily videos, about his double self (his real persona and the character he played), and especially his music. The music was probably what she talked about the most, with the great messages, the variety of styles, and how he performed all the instruments himself. Yes, _all_ of them. But don't even get her started on how close to the fans he was. She could talk for hours about how he got the crowd to participate, how he gave fans BTS access into his studio and even his home, and how he asked fans to perform the instruments for him on tour. It was insane.

"So… he's doing a show here? In Vale?" Ruby wondered.

"Even better! Beacon!" Blake clarified, to mixed reactions from her teammates.

Ruby looked gently surprised, thinking it made sense. Yang had a look of approval, thinking it could be fun. Weiss, on the other hand, thought it was nuts.

"What!? Who would allow this!?" She shrieked, knocking over the chair as she bolted up.

"Ozpin did!" Blake answered, incredibly happy.

"He must be insane!" Weiss shot back. "Nobody will get any sleep!"

"He's allowing students to leave campus if they want," Blake replied, calming down.

This seemed to calm Weiss down a bit. She was still mad, just a bit less so. "And allow me a guess - you're going?"

"Hell yeah!" Blake confirmed, re enthused.

She sighed. "Alright. But if you do something stupid, like go in the mash pot or whatever-"

"Mosh pit," Blake corrected. "And it'll be fine. Ozpin instructed that we go in pairs, so Yang'll be coming with me. Right Yang?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I - Wait, WHAT!?" Yang bellowed. "I didn't ask for this!"

"I know, but you're the only person I know who can stand things like really loud concerts," Blake reasoned. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Yang groaned, and put her head in her hands. "What's this called again? Role reversal or something?"

There was an audible chomp in the room. Everyone looked at Ruby.

"What?" She said, eating a cookie. "We didn't have any popcorn."

 **I thought the chapter was getting too long, so I decided to cut it up into smaller pieces, haha. Also, it gets to the point where it's less RWBY and more my insanity at work, so... yeah. Don't look forward to the next chapters. Bye!**


	10. Concert pt 2

As they walked into the auditorium, Blake was getting more and more excited. There was already a decently sized crowd there, but she _had_ to get in front. It was her dream to see the man in the mask in person, maybe even meet him. It was unlikely, but still, she hoped.

And as the lights dimmed, the crowd got louder and louder. So did Blake. She would finally see _him_.

 _ **5 minutes ago, backstage**_

 **Key (for the concert section):**

 **HIGH SCREAM**

 _ **LOW SCREAM**_

 **Extended sound**

"Okay guys, group huddle," Keith instructed, getting his four backers to put their hands in the circle, his black painted one on top.

"It's been a long, hard tour for us," he started. "Klayton's snare broke mid-set," addressing his drummer, "Jared (Dines) had a hangover," addressing his rhythm guitarist, "Leo (Moracchioli) ran into his ex from five years back…" addressing his bassist.

"And you got into a bar fight because a bouncer was flirting with me," his lead guitarist, Angel Vivaldi, concluded.

"He saw what we were doing!" Keith replied, slightly muffled by his medical mask. "Anyway, before we begin, I just want to thank you all, so, so much for helping me with this tour. It's been hard, but it's been amazing as well, and because of that, you will all be remembered. By me, and the rest of the Disciples. So are we going to end this tour like keems, or end it like heroes!?" He ended in a yell.

"We're gonna end it like heroes!" His backers replied enthusiastically.

"Then let's get out there, and give them the show they _will_ remember!" They yelled cries of approval, before quieting down again. "On 3! 1! 2! 3!"

"ABYSS!" They screamed in unison, throwing their hands in the air, before running out on-stage to the cries of the students. They began immediately.

"TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Keith screamed into his mic on top of the front speaker, his backers jumping in at 'done.' "BLEGH!" He started dancing around, which caused the crowd to join him.

"It's time to OPEN YOUR EYES!

It's time to APOLOGIZE!

You see THERE IS NO DISGUISE!

 _YOU ARE JUST FUCKING BLIND!_

I FIND YOU DISGUSTING AS SHIT!

YOU THINK IT JUST DOESN'T FIT!

AND YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT,

 _YOU'RE JUST A DAMN HYPOCRITE!_

And DON'T you DAre SAy THAt

 _IT'S ALL MY F_ _AU_ _LT!"_

The crowd was going crazy by now. But it wasn't enough for him. He flipped his black, almost shoulder-length wig around a couple times during the short break between the verse and the chorus, and they screamed even louder. It was selfish, he knew, but it was satisfying.

"You're the cause of our demise,

And your own destruction!

Do you want to stay alive!?

I'll give you protection!

But the only catch is this:

You need to give up ignorance!

But I cannot believe

That you cannot see

…

THE SINS OF A SPECIES!"

"Fuck yeah!" he spit out in pure fun, scraping his (fake) sharp black fingernails against the mic. He already saw this one would be the best show of the tour. Which was a pretty low bar, but still.

Meanwhile, basically in front of him, Blake was having the time of her life. She was headbanging and dancing (well, sort of) and yelling more than she ever had before. It was honestly confusing to Yang. She was only this active on missions, and even then she tried to get everything done as quickly as possible. So how could _one guy_ \- that was only a year older than her for that matter - get her _this_ excited? She promised herself that she would learn his ways!

As he went into the second verse, Keith decided to check on his backers. Leo was pretty chill as normal, even though this was one of the craziest songs on the album. Jared was matching the insanity a bit better, doing that whole "jump in a circle while hunched over and playing guitar" thing that some guitarists do. Klayton was doing perfectly, not letting his badass red hair get in the way of the drums.

And Angel… well, let's just say he looked like what his name implied. We'll leave it at that, because he could write a novel on how amazingly sexy he was.

As he went into the chorus again, Keith jumped over to Angel, having him join on a couple lines of the chorus. He wasn't a good singer, per se, but he was decent. And right before he jumped away again, Angel gave him a little peck on the cheek, still playing. Yes, he was that awesome.

At around that moment, Blake noticed a bit of a jump in the lyrics. She wasn't sure if he had to cough, or maybe someone behind her had flashed him, or what. But she noticed it.

As his lead guitarist lept into the solo, something dawned on her. Keith was right next to him for a couple seconds. She had heard that his lead guitarist was gay. Maybe…?

No, that was stupid. Of course Keith was straight! He had only talked about attractive girls in metal (a few she was happy to agree with(yes she knew she was bi)). But maybe he had just kept in the closet for a while? Or maybe-

Her thought was interrupted by the crowd, as "The Sins of a Species" ended. Yes, even the breakdown. She had been thinking so hard that she even missed the BREAKDOWN.

"How we doin' Beacon!?" Keith yelled, causing a cheer in the crowd. "Okay, real quick before the next song," he said when the cheering died down. "I just wanna thank this guy Scarlet David for managing our effects, volume n' shit." He walked over to the sound board guy, who stood up, waving to the crowd. "He's basically a younger, Vacuon version of Klayton; just look at his hair!"

Everyone laughed, including Klayton and Scarlet. He could be quite the comedian at times. "Okay, okay, haha. But I have a request for you all…"

He walked from the soundboard to the edge of the stage, leaning over a speaker. "When the Rain Pours, and Shadows Pull us into the Devil's Eyes," it was at this point when Angel began the song, "Let us join, as we do what we must…"

Yang went practically deaf when the vocals began, as everyone joined him.

" _G_ _A_ _ZE… INTO THE IR_ _I_ _S!_

 _G_ _A_ _ZE… INTO THE IR_ _I_ _S!_ "

Although nobody would see it, behind his surgical mask, he was smiling like an idiot, seeing around 500 huntsmen-in-training who he could barely even beat in a roast-off, screaming along with him. This was going to be one hell of a show.


End file.
